Broody
by VampiressBlack
Summary: Sirius Black is Broody and we all know that what Sirius wants, Sirius gets. Warning rated M for RL/SB slash and sexual content. Be aware this is NOT Mpreg!


Summary: Sirius Black is broody. Warning RL/SB slash. As much as the title alludes to it, this is **NOT **Mpreg.

Disclaimer: characters and places belong to J K Rowling, not me unfortunately.

Rating: M therefore - WARNING: contains RLSB slash and mature scenes of a sexual nature.

* * *

Remus and Sirius were already waiting on their doorstep to greet the small family home, on the Friday that Lily was released from hospital with the baby. James beamed at them when he climbed out of the taxi, before turning to help his tired wife out, the tiny bundle of blankets clutched to her chest wriggled in the warm August sun. Both men rushed to meet them, Remus put his arm around Lily to steady her, as James met Sirius in brief a congratulate hug, before ushering them all inside.

"A taxi, really?" Sirius muttered sceptically to James, glancing worryingly at the podgy, balding driver as he started to pull away.

"You think I am going to risk floo or aparation with a new born. Lily would kill me." James defended in a whisper as they walked down the hall to the living room.

Much to James' protest, Lily collapsed onto the sofa after her insistence that she was not going to bed on the grounds that she had been lying down enough in the last 48hours to last her a life time. James knew better than to argue with her, he just sat protectively by her side. Remus took the armchair nearest Lily and peered at the wrinkled, red face of his lovers' godson. He beamed at the yawning infant and glanced over to Sirius, who was transfixed, he could not take his eyes off of the small mop of jet black hair. James got up to make some food and Sirius instantly took his place at Lily's side; he lent forward and gently stroked the baby's cheek with the back of one finger. Sirius smiled as Harry turned his head towards the touch.

"Do you want to hold him?" Lily offered, Sirius' grin widened and he nodded eagerly, before suddenly looking unsure,

"um… how do I…" Sirius, held his arms out, not really sure how to take the tiny baby from her. He cradled his arms as Lily was and let her slip him in into the crook of his elbow. Sirius shifted to get the child comfortable and tipped his arms towards his chest so as not to drop Harry, looking at Lily for reassurance. Lily nodded encouragingly and with only a little fidget, Harry settled into his arms. Remus decided to go and give James a hand in the small kitchen.

"Congratulations" Remus smiled as he slapped James on the back "I can't believe you're actually a dad"

"Me neither" James chuckled shaking his head in disbelief, all the while grinning idiotically. He started plating up the hastily made sandwiches, while Remus boiled the kettle.

"So did you finally decide on a name?" Remus enquired, filling each of the four tea cups.

"Yep, Harry!" James announced,

"Like your dad?"

"Yea, well Lily didn't want to go for the full on Harold, so we settled on Harry" Both men collected the food and drink and headed back in. Remus paused in the doorway watching as Sirius and Lily cooed over the baby, and lowered his voice a little.

"Look at those two, I think I have some serious competition for his affection now" Remus chuckled.

"Me too mate, Lily is just ecstatic, I've never seen her look so… beautiful than when she lights up looking at him" Lily then noticed they were there,

"What are you two hovering over there for?" Lily asked; Sirius glanced up and locked eyes with Remus, the werewolf felt all the breath leave his lungs; the look of pure joy in those silver eyes was astounding.

A few hours later James declared that Lily and Harry both needed some rest and herded them out, much to chagrin of a disgruntled Sirius.

"He just wants them all to himself… how soon would be too soon to visit?" Sirius wined as they flooed to their own flat.

"Give them a day or two to get Harry settled" Remus smiled and pulled his lover into his arms "I know you are so happy to have a godson but they need time to be a family first, ok?" kissing the pout that formed at his words Remus went to light the fire.

"But I want to go see him" Sirius kicked his shoes off petulantly "he's like a mini-marauder we have to start teaching him early" Sirius grinned suddenly "Holding him was amazing he is so little and fragile and… and… squeezable"

"I'm sure we can see him again soon Padfoot" Remus reassured as took his shoes and socks off stretching his legs out towards the fire, warming his bare feel as he sat down and leaned against the chair that Sirius had curled up in.

Sirius' hand dangled down to run through Remus' hair. Twining the honey locks through his fingers, he gently encouraged Remus to tilt his head back. Remus looked up at his, raising his eyebrows, before Sirius swooped down and captured his lips. Sirius' tongue traced the seam of his lovers lips, asking for entrance, Remus gladly complied, letting out a small whimper as his mouth was thoroughly plundered by that exploring muscle.

Sirius had managed to manoeuvre himself off of the chair and into the floor without breaking the kiss; Remus had failed to properly register this, so made a soft sound of surprise as he felt the animagus straddle his lap. Pushing his other hand into Remus' already tangling hair Sirius pulled him closer, his erection straining against his jeans, begging to be touched by his mate. Remus rolled his hips upwards, ripping a groan from Sirius throat, before breaking the kiss and licking along his slightly stubbled jaw. Sirius tipped his head back, bearing his throat in submission, Remus hastily nibbled on the exposed flesh, marking his territory.

"More Remus, please!" Sirius begged; his voice hoarse with want. Grinding himself down onto Remus equally hard flesh, Sirius felt Remus' fingers run under the hem of his shirt; lightly ticking. The feeling of Remus' hands gliding over his heated skin under his shirt sent shivers down his spine. Gently flicking over one nipple, then the other, Remus was working him into a frenzy. Sirius freed his hands and yanked his shirt over his head, before tugging at Remus's sweater.

Once they were both Shirtless, Remus surged to his feet, steadying Sirius by gripping his arse cheeks through the thick denim and pulling him near. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' neck as he was half carried half dragged to the bedroom.

Remus forcefully threw Sirius onto the bed on his back; Sirius grinned as he bounced a little, before he lay down and lifted his hips, beginning to unfasten his jeans. Remus dropped his own trousers and boxers, before looming over Sirius; helping him to pull the restricting clothing off. Once divested of the final garment Remus pounced onto the bed, Sirius willingly let his legs fall open to accept his lover. Remus settled between them and pressed their leaking, throbbing, erections together. Sirius whined low in his throat his head falling back, his long hair fanning out over the pillow. Remus gasped as he began to gentle rock his hips forward.

By the time they were both panting and frantically frotting, Remus had managed to summon some lubricant and was tracing one slick finger down Sirius' crease; gently putting pressure on the quivering opening every time he passed it. Sirius was moaning loud, his hands clenching the sheets, begging for more. Remus couldn't help but smirk at his partners' responsiveness. As much as Remus enjoyed teasing Sirius to the edge, there was no point torturing himself; he needed Sirius and fast. Without warning he plunged his finger all the way inside. Sirius' eye grew wide; he let out a strangled moan as his body tensed up. Remus set a fast pace giving Sirius the 'more' that he needed. Sirius quickly began to bear down on the intruding finger; Remus took the hint and pressed a second one in. Sirius groaned, his eyes falling closed, in only a few more thrusts Remus' patience had worn thin.

"Ready?"

"Yes uh … so ready … ah please yes …gah now" Sirius mumbled. Remus chuckled at his almost incoherent babble, before lining himself up. Driving to the hilt in one long steady thrust, Remus held his breath, willing himself not to lose it so soon, but the impossibly constricting channel pulsed and tensed around him. Sirius tried to move, grinding down, wanting Remus to move. The air exploded from his lungs as Remus pulled back, the unyielding muscles gripped his length. The friction was so intense Remus had to pause for a second before he felt he could continue.

Sirius met him thrust for thrust, they were both so worked up they knew it wouldn't be a marathon tonight. Sirius stroked himself almost furiously as his eyes locked with Remus' amber orbs.

"So close Moony" he wheezed, his chest heaving with the effort or drawing in oxygen. Remus could feel the sweat tricking down his back as he continued to pound harder, wanting to bring Sirius to completion. With a last deep groan Sirius' thigh muscles tensed his legs clamping around Remus' slender hips as his whole body shook. Remus watched ribbons of come spatter over Sirius' lightly tanned chest and he instantly emptied inside of him.

Remus let his body fall heavily against Sirius' sweat slicked chest as they gasped for air, panting, littering sloppy kisses over his exposed neck. Sirius' eyes fluttered shut as his breathing returned to normal and Remus shifted to lie beside him. Sirius' lips brushed his temple as his arms wrapped around Remus' thin shoulders, holding each other close as the warm breeze from the small window cooled their satiated bodies.

"Mmmm love you Rem" Sirius muttered. Remus nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"Love you too pads" he grinned leaned up to gently press their lips together. Sirius let his fingers slip through Remus' soft hair again, brushing his bangs out of his eyes and down over his ear to the nape of his neck.

They laid in silence for so long comfortable and warm, it didn't matter that they were in dire need of a shower (and would definitely regret not having one by the morning) Remus felt content; with the smell of Sirius surrounding him and their bodies pressed so tightly together.

"Is it weird for me to feel jealous?" Sirius asked after a while, Remus was slowly drifting to sleep and didn't really know what he was talking about.

"Hmm?" he opened his eyes with far too much effort and looked up at Sirius, who was pointedly looking down at the hand rested on his chest, his brows bunched together in thought.

"Jealous?" he repeated "is it weird?"

"Um… of what exactly?" Remus pulled himself up on one elbow so he could look at Sirius properly

"Lily and James" Sirius replied so quietly Remus barely heard him. He tried to catch the other mans eye, but Sirius stubbornly kept his gaze down.

"What do you mean?" Remus frowned "why would you be jealous"

"Harry" Sirius mumbled,

"But you're his godfather" Remus reminded him.

"I know" Sirius sighed shaking his head slightly "I don't mean specifically Harry, just in general"

"You want… a baby?" Remus asked slowly; worry seeping into his voice. Sirius finally looked at him.

"No… well yes…I want…" Sirius gave a frustrated huff, and tried again, "I wish we could have a baby, something that is ours, you know… I just… wish we could have what they do" Sirius finished a sadness seeping into his features as he avoided Remus' gaze again. Remus let his lips brush against Sirius' lightly stubbled jaw and ran a hand through his too long hair.

"We have options love, it's not like it will never be a possibility"

"Like what?" Sirius mumbled still desperately avoiding eye contact.

"Well, we can always adopt kids in the future or we cou-"

"But they wouldn't be ours" Sirius interrupted "not really, they wouldn't look like us, or act like us or-" Remus silenced him with a kiss,

"Would you let me finish?" Remus asked, "I was going to say, we could even find a surrogate mother, you can still be a father, properly." Remus smiled and him and pulled him in for another kiss which quickly deepened.

"What about you?" Sirius asked when they finally pulled away for air.

"What do you mean?" Remus frowned and settled down in the crook of Sirius arm to gaze up at the dull ceiling.

"You said that _I_ can be a father. What about you?" Remus gave a slight huff,

"Oh, come on Sirius. No witch is going to want to carry a werewolf baby, besides I don't want that. I couldn't bare it if I burdened a defenceless child with my affliction."

"What? You don't want kids at all?" Sirius asked sounding a bit dejected,

"I didn't mean to say that, it's not that I don't want to; I can't risk it!" Sirius heard the frustration in his voice, "I wish we could have a child that is part of both of us Sirius. I know that's what you want, but it's just not going to be possible."

"Maybe we can find a surrogate mother who looks like you" Sirius chuckled,

"I hope you're not suggesting that I look like a girl" Remus' obviously false indignant tone made Sirius grin.

"Course not love" He assured him, kissing the top of his head, "Let's get some sleep"

Remus knew this was not the end of that conversation; it would not be that easy for Sirius to accept this. The possibility of children was something that Remus knew would play on his mind for a long time.

* * *

The next morning Remus needed to work on an article portfolio for an interview he had the next week with a muggle magazine editor. So as Remus was about to leave for the library Sirius was just emerging from the shower, towelling his hair.

"You off already?"

"Yep, you know how I can't get any work done here, with you distracting me. Especially if you're all half naked and wet like that" Remus grinned and ran his hands over Sirius chest, kissing him hard and fast, before heading to the living room to collect his things. Sirius chuckled, pulling the towel from around his waist and strutting down the hall completely naked.

"You going to be home late?" He asked casually leaning against the doorframe; Remus was turned away, frantically searching through a stack of papers on the coffee table.

"Probably, I'm not too sure. I should be able to make it back in time for dinner" Sirius made a hum of agreement and crossed his arms over his chest. Remus looked up, his eyes growing wide with shock, then his lips quirked upwards as he let his eyes travel up and down his boyfriend body, slowly, taking in every detail. Sirius squirmed slightly at the inspection, feeling himself hardening under Remus' hot gaze. Remus' small smirk widened.

"Don't tempt me baby, I need to go" he insisted not taking his eyes from Sirius.

"Call this incentive" Sirius grinned and pushing off the wall, walking towards where Remus was stood, "Finish your work quickly and when you get home I can be you appetiser before dinner." Sirius pressed himself against the length of Remus body, "what do you say love?" Sirius tiled his head up and let his lips hover millimetres away from Remus'.

"That sounds nice" Remus whispered, his tongue darting out to trail over Sirius top lip. Sirius let out a small whimper and closed the gap, eagerly delving into the kiss. The taste of Remus' morning tea was sweet on his tongue, the press and pull of those slightly chapped lips sent his heart racing. The feel of long nimble fingers tangling in his damp hair had him groaning and pulling on Remus' waistband. The frantic pace of the kiss slowed and softened until finally their lips parted reluctantly.

"I really do need to go" Remus breathed against Sirius' neck, still holding him. Sirius sighed deeply and slowly dragged himself away. Remus quickly collected his papers and pecked him on the cheek before rushing out the door. Sirius sighed again into the silent empty flat and shrugged his shoulders.

"Might as well get dressed" he muttered to himself. Sirius hated Remus working on the weekend, considering he had long hours of Auror training during the week, he felt they had no time to see each other anymore. Hopefully Remus would get most of it done today and they could spend a lazy Sunday morning in bed tomorrow.

Perking up at the prospect Sirius finished dressing and went to start making some breakfast.

* * *

Remus rubbed the back of his neck and rolled his shoulders, the heat from the sun streaming through the window was nice on his back. He just wished he could keep focused. He was trying so very hard to concentrate, but desperately wanted to get back to Sirius. He had been working away the whole morning and estimated he wasn't even half way through what he wanted to get done. Panic started to set in that he would not be prepared and mess everything up. He really wanted this job, it was perfect for him, he would get to do research for interesting historical pieces, he enjoyed writing and it even meant he could work from home occasionally, which would be such a relief at full moons.

Sirius kept assuring him that he didn't need to contribute to the rent, but he wanted to, he needed to do his bit. He would not let Sirius give him a free ride. Besides he knew he would just get so bored if he didn't work at all. He lent back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face, looking on dismally at the mountain of papers, journals and books he still wanted to go over and analyse. Heaving a sigh he picked up his pen and went back to note making.

* * *

Remus was shuffling through his bag for his keys as he walked up the stairs to their flat. He was sure he had picked up his keys as he left, he cursed under his breath as he reached their door with no keys. He knocked, praying that Sirius hadn't gone out somewhere and lost track of time. He heard the chain being unhooked; Sirius opened the door a crack and looked almost shocked to see him.

"Remus, that was quick" he said, not opening the door any further,

"Umm, not really. It's almost six" Remus commented, standing awkwardly in the hallway.

"What?" Sirius glanced at his watch, "hmm, would you look at that" he then quickly slipped outside the door and pulled it up behind him. Remus tried to see into the flat but Sirius' body blocked any view.

"Is there a reason we are standing in the hall having this conversation" Sirius shuffled a little and glanced back at the closed door, but would not meet Remus' eyes.

"Ok don't get mad" Sirius fidgeted slightly.

"What have you done?" Remus glanced at the door warily. Sirius took a deep breath then bit his lip. In one fluid motion he stepped back, opened the door and stood against the wall. Remus could see all the way down the hall and was met with large brown curious eyes, he blinked a few times, but no it was still there. He looked at Sirius then back down the hall.

"A puppy?" the animal in question tilted its head and gave a small yip, but stayed sat at the end of the hallway. Sirius looked hopeful and nodded eagerly. Remus was slightly shocked; this was the last thing he expected, "You brought a puppy?" He clarified. Sirius worried his lip with his teeth again.

"Yeah" he dragged out the word, slightly unsure "_are _you mad?" he asked warily, looking at the puppy when it whined softly and lent forward sniffing in their direction. Remus walked inside and closed the door, pinching the bridge of his nose he looked down at the small animal. Nails skidding on the laminate floor, the puppy bounded down the corridor to sniffle at Remus' ankles, it circled him twice before lifting it's nuzzle and giving another yip of excitement. Tail wagging 90 to the dozen the little dog back up as Remus bent to put his bag down. It sat at his feet, tongue lolling out, looking expectant.

"I don't think you really thought this through Sirius" Remus looked back at his boyfriend and was met with pleading eyes.

"But… he needs us" Sirius bent forwards and picked him up, cradling the little ball of black fur.

"Where did you even get him?" Remus started walking into the living room, Sirius followed, carrying the little dog.

"That rescue place on the other side of town, I just went to have a look, I was going to talk to you about it first… honest. But then I saw him and oh Remy he just looked so lonely. I couldn't leave him there. Look at him!" The puppy wriggled in Sirius arms then licked his nose. Sirius grinned and set the dog down, striding over to sit next to Remus on the sofa. "Say something" Remus looked at him.

"Sirius… I just… we can't have a dog" Sirius' face fell,

"Why not?" Remus sighed, exasperated, and looked down at his hands, the puppy bounced over and sat between their feet before lifting his nose and licking Remus' dangling hand. Remus just moved his hand out of reach, watching the puppy paw the air.

"Sirius, think about it please" Remus reasoned looking up at him, "Where do we live?"

"What do you mean? We live here" Sirius frowned

"Yes but what kind of place is it?" Remus prompted,

"A …flat" Sirius hesitantly answered, Remus nodded. Sirius chuckled and glanced down as the puppy yanked on his pants leg with his teeth, letting out a playful little growl.

"Sirius, listen to me." Remus pleaded. Sirius' grin faded

"Ok so what does living in a flat have to do with anything" Sirius asked, trying to ignore the fur-ball currently head-butting his shin.

"Well what doesn't our flat have?" Remus asked with raised eyebrows. A long pause where Sirius glanced around the room seemingly waiting for an answer to materialise, when none did he ventured,

"Lifts?" Remus looked at Sirius like he was mad

"A garden Sirius, we don't have a garden" he clarified like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh… but what" Sirius looked even more confused then suddenly realisation dawned and he looked at the little dog; who had gotten bored of being ignored and was how diligently attempting to catch his tail in his mouth. He looked back up to Remus, "ooooh" his face fell. Remus couldn't help but lean forward and kiss Sirius; he looked so sad and helpless "but…" Sirius mouth worked fruitlessly, Remus could almost see the frantic thought process, trying to think of how they could overcome this obstacle.

"I'm not saying I wouldn't want a dog ever, Sirius, but this isn't the right place for one, it's not fair to him. If I get this job we will both be out of house for long hours and-"

"But you can do some work from home, and… and maybe I can get some night shifts so I'm here in the day" Sirius pleaded.

"It's not up to me Sirius, you need to think of him" As if he knew he was being address the puppy leapt towards them and yipped constantly "besides are you really going to take him down four flights of stairs every time he needs the toilet?"

"Well...I mean… can't I just hold him out of the window" Remus gave him a playful smack around the head.

"No you cannot just hold him out of the window. Are you insane?"

"What! It's an option" Sirius grinned knowing full well Remus would never let him get away with it. He scooped the little dog up so he was eye level "Oh hush you!" he exclaimed. The barking stopped for a few seconds before he wriggled forwards trying to nip at Sirius's hair. Sirius laughed at the little dog and gave him a scratch.

"What are we going to do with you, eh?" Sirius asked as he rubbed behind his ears.

"I'm sure we can find a good home for him Sirius."

"Can we just keep him for a little bit? Just to see how it goes? Please? Like …like a week?" Sirius begged turning to face Remus; the small dog did the same sniffing in interest again. With two sets of puppy dog eyes staring at him the werewolf heaved a sigh.

"You will just get attached" Sirius pouted and whined "But fine!" Remus conceded "Ok, one week though, just _one_" Remus insisted. Sirius grinned and kissed him soundly. As the puppy tried to lick his chin, Remus pushed at the dogs' muzzle. "Sirius, don't encourage him" he chided.

"You hear that Puppy you can stay!" Sirius gleefully announced bouncing in his seat, causing the little pup to bark and wag his tail in contagious excitement. Remus shook his head looking doubtfully at the little fur-ball, as he got up to make some dinner.

Surprisingly Sirius had the sense to have brought some dog food and a bowl on the way back from getting the puppy. So after all three canines were fed, Remus laid on the sofa with a book, while Sirius decided to see what their new addition would think of Padfoot. Remus watched surreptitiously over his book, as Padfoot poked his nose around the kitchen doorway and slowly entered the room. The little puppy whined and ran over to sit by Remus; Padfoot cautiously lay down and crawled toward the sofa.

The little dog just cocked his head at Remus the let out a small woof. Padfoot stopped and laid his head on his front paws, waiting for the puppy to make the next move. He paused for a minute studying Padfoot, before curiosity won over cautiousness. Slowly but surely he padded towards the bigger dog, his tail was wagging in interest, Padfoot lifted his head, the puppy hesitated about a foot away, before moving again.

Remus knew what the problem was, it was not only that Padfoot was a new dog; it was that he could still smell Sirius. The little pup was obviously having difficulty understanding why another canine would smell so inherently human. He did one full lap of the Padfoot; sniffling his fur, trying to get his bearings. Remus chuckled as Padfoot huffed out a sigh of boredom, wanting to get up, but not wanting to frighten their new cub.

Giving a small playful bark the puppy suddenly leapt; trying to climb on his back, with no real grip he slipped, and decided to keep himself from falling by latching his needle-like teeth into Padfoots' ear. The older dog gave a yelp and stood up shaking his head. The puppy slipped of his back and wriggled on the floor, before he righted his footing and was off running through Padfoots' legs.

Padfoot wagged his tail and gave a bark, chasing the puppy across the room. Remus watched on in amusement as the smaller, more dexterous puppy could manoeuvre the furniture much better than Padfoots larger mass. Padfoot picked up the pup by his scruff and dropped him on the sofa next to Remus. Immediately he started climbing up Remus, trying to get to the top of the sofa. He made it halfway over Remus' shoulder before the werewolf caught him, smiling at the little whimper he made when he was put back on the floor.

He ran and Padfoot gave chase again, as he headed towards the recently lit fire Sirius managed to catch up with him and transformed back, scooping the little one up, tumbling onto the rug and placing the excited puppy on his lap. Remus couldn't help but smile at the happiness in Sirius eyes as he laughed at the surprised puppy.

Later on Sirius piled some pillows on the rug in front of the doused out fire, trying to get the puppy to go to sleep there. He just stared at the pillows then tugged at Sirius' trouser leg, trying to direct him to them; Sirius walked over and plopped the puppy down. Patting his head he went to walk away, this time his sleeve was caught and yanked towards the pillow.

"I think he wants you to stay with him" Remus chuckled.

"What?" Sirius looked up "don't be silly. Come on puppy, bed time for you. Lay down" Sirius clicked his fingers and pointed downwards. All he got was a nip for his trouble. "ow, you and your little teeth. Bed" Sirius pleaded. The puppy just whined.

Sirius glanced up at Remus' knowing look, sighing in resignation Sirius was replaced with a big black shaggy dog. The puppy yipped happily as Padfoot laid next to him, Remus sat down cross-legged on the other side of him; his hand stroking through Sirius's fur. The puppy gave a large yawn, shaking his head, ears flapping; before walking in a little circle to get comfortable and flopping down, his tail curling over his nose. After about 5 minutes Remus scratched Sirius' ear.

"Come on mutt, I think he is asleep" he whispered, Sirius slowly prised an eye open, raising his head. Trotting to the door he transformed mid step, Remus switched all the lights off and they made their way to the bedroom. As they were getting undressed Remus pulled Sirius against him.

"If I recall, you gave me an incentive earlier. Now I did all my work. I think it's time you held up your end of the deal" he smirked. Sirius quickly complied, pulling Remus in for a deep kiss as pressed their naked bodies together. Sirius broke this kiss and licked down Remus' neck leading him to the bed. Sirius climbed on, pulling Remus down on top, he let his hands curve around Remus cheeks; grinding their hips together. Remus moaned and latched his mouth onto a nipple, causing Sirius to arch up.

_Bark!_

Both men stopped

_Bark, bark._

Remus groaned in frustration and rolled onto his back,

"He's your dog"

"Hey! He is _our _dog" Sirius corrected with a frown,

"Not the point. You said you would take him out" Remus reminded him, "go" he urged. Sirius huffed and dragged himself up; pulling on a pair of jeans he left the room. "At least he is house trained" Remus muttered as he got up and peered out of the window. He waited to see Sirius leading the puppy across the road to the small park, Remus smiled fondly and couldn't help but think that maybe Sirius found what he needed. He may have said he wanted a baby, but it seemed like a puppy was a good enough substitute for the animagus; at least for now.

* * *

A/N: Ta da! What do you think? This is much longer then intended, but it seemed to just get away from me. Please review!


End file.
